


You never had to ask. Dean winchester (Song fic We dont have to dance by Andy Beirsack)

by Radiodemoness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Andy Beirsack - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Other, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, song fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiodemoness/pseuds/Radiodemoness
Summary: Song fanfiction to we dont have to dance by Andy Beirsack.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 5





	You never had to ask. Dean winchester (Song fic We dont have to dance by Andy Beirsack)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like IN 2016 and honestly its a bit trash. Not my best work. But I wanted to test out how to use ao3 since this is the first time i have used it.

Record scratch; Steve Miller Band  
Tattooed necks and tattooed hands  
Oh, how don't you drown in a rain storm?  
Fresh regrets, vodka sweats  
The sun is down and we're bound to get  
Exhausted and so far from the shore

  
You sighed fixing your black leather jacket that was ripped from the vampire. You where a hunter since the age of 12. Today you tracked down the vampire hoard that was kidnapping children and you killed every last one of them. But at the price of your leather jacket. You hated the sights you saw. Blood of little girls organs laying around. You once saw a ghost that made people commit suicide. You had watched your own parents death even. Night was hell to you. It would always make you remember the sadness, everything bad in the world. Everything that happen to you Everything that made you who you where today. Vodka usually helped. You ripped off your leather jacket settling for a black and red plad. Tyeing your boots you took one last check into the mirror. Staring at the tattoos on your neck. A rose for your sister who killed herself after everything everyone went through. You didnt hate her for it. You thought many times doing the same. A gun for the night your mother was killed by someone possessed by a demon. An apple for your brother who was in a psych ward. "did you know reapers like red apples?" Tattoed around it. Just to make you laugh. The anti Demon possession mark was tattoo'd at the bottom of your neck like a necklace. Then there was flames for the night you watched your father burn everything you owned. Take a knife to your sisters arm and stab your brother. Demons... you hated them all. You looked down at your hands that had all of their names with doves tattoo'd along them with some curses tattooed as well. You grabbed the keys to your motorcycle walking out the door to see the sun was down. An exhausted sigh left your mouth. You were so far from home. But what was home to a hunter anymore?

  
You're never gonna get it  
I'm a hazard to myself  
I'll break it to you easy  
This is hell, this is hell  
You're looking and whispering  
You think I'm someone else  
This is hell, yes.  
Literal hell.

  
You walked into the local bar stopping and sitting on an empty table. You ordered a large Vodka and downed the whole thing in an instant asking for another. Doing the same to it. This is usually what you did at night to get rid of all the pain. Came to a bar, drank and found a nice guy to get rid of your sorrows on. Tonight would be no different. You asked for another vodka as someone sat in front of you. You looked up to see a man your age. Blond hair and the greenest eyes you had ever seen. But those eyes held something different then the normal guy who hit on you. Concern.... the same exhaustion .... The same pain as if he had lost so many as well. "Don't you think you should slow down sweet heart?" He asked his eyes looking you down and up. A smirk on his face. His voice was rough but something about his smile made you want to smile as well. Because if he could hurt just as much as you and smile like there was not a problem in the world. Maybe just maybe you could.  
"Nope" You smirked at him drinking the rest of the newest Vodka glass.  
"Seen alot of shit I assume?" He asked ordering two glasses of Jack Daniels. You raised an eyebrow at him. Was he really buying you a drink?  
"You don't know the half of it." You chuckled. Making him laugh as well.

  
"Try me." He laughed.  
We don't have to talk  
We don't have to dance  
We don't have to smile  
We don't have to make friends  
It's so nice to meet you,  
Let's never meet again  
We don't have to talk  
We don't have to dance [x2]

  
Both of you burst out laughing. "You have got to be kidding me. She sold her soul for what!!!" He laughed. Making you laugh as well.  
"I know.... Something so simple as that. Why would you!!" You laughed realizing he had gone through the same pain as you. You had noticed he was a hunter when you saw his anti demon possession mark on his chest.  
"Please I know a douche who sold his soul for three extra inches under the belt." He said making you spit out your drink.  
"Oh god please tell me it wasn't you." You said.  
"No!!! god no i have enough inches under the belt." He winked at you making you blush slightly. Your heart race for the first time in a long time. How could that be he was doing this much to you. You had not felt in so long and yet here he was making you laugh. You ordered another round this time of fireball. You always hunt alone. Your usually the only one that you need. But what you did not know what that he did the same thing. It was just him and his brother against the world. And just seeing the light in your eyes shine made him happy enough to keep on going. Saving people hunting things it was just the both of your business.

  
Bottles smash, I raise my hand  
How can you all even stand it  
Why is there joy in this poison, oh  
Faking smiles and confidence  
Driving miles to capture this excitement  
I can't take anymore, oh

  
You watched as he swayed around the Kareoke stage making a fool of himself. He sucked at dancing. and at singing. But the way everyone boo'd him and he kept up was something you could not help but admire. You stared at your drink chugging the rest of it. The burn going down your throat. You had told alot of stories. Both of you about your family and everything you went through. He came sauntering back falling into the seat. "Was it good sweetheart?" He slurred making you laugh.  
"Oh yeah, best singing I have ever heard." You lied through your teeth.  
"Yeah yeah yeah, lie all you want." He said leaning his head on the wall. "You wanna know what sucks?" He asked.  
"What?" You questioned generally curious.  
"We both never got a choice. Never got a chance to live a normal life. Have a family. Picket fence, wife, kid, dog... Come home from work every night to a home cooked meal. A little daughter running into your arms and a beutifull woman with (H/C) and (E/C) coming up to kiss you. That's all I want man. If none of this happened. We could have been normal. Guess the world Really fucked us over." He sighed. You looked at him knowing well the feeling. Patting his thigh you chugged the rest of his drink.  
"I am too drunk to drive. Wanna drive me back to my hotel?" You asked with a wink. He smirked up at you standing up his hands on your hips. He looked down at you as you looked up at his bright green eyes.  
"Oh yes." he said. Both of you walked out to the parking lot to see a black 1967 chevy Impala. Your eyes widened as you ran over running your hands down its sleek outside. "Like it?" Dean asked as you stared at him in utter awe.  
"I have always wanted one. But their so expensive. It was my dream if I where to be normal. Stay at home mom. Daughter a husband with blonde hair and green eyes to come home in our black chevy 1967 impala. Our daughter to run into his arms. Me to walk up and kiss him asking him how his day was." You sighed in thought. How awful it was that the world screwed you both over. He walked over opening the door for you. Your eyes widened. "It's yours!!!"  
"Why yes, yes it is." He laughed. quickly you got in he closed the door getting in and turning on the engine. Speeding out of the parking lot. You let your hand flying the air screaming in delight before laughing. Why was this so fun to you?

  
You're never gonna get it  
I'm a hazard to myself  
I'll break it to you easy  
This is hell, this is hell  
You're looking and whispering  
You think I'm someone else  
This is hell, yes.  
I am in hell.

  
You walked up to your hotel door. Him following you to make sure you where ok. You could not take it anymore whether it was the alcohol or just your mind going hazy. You lunged for him your lips connecting with his. His back firmly against the wall. His lips instantly formed to yours kissing you back. His hands rubbing the side of your hips sensually. You stood up on your tippi toes. His hand reached up to your head bringing you closer to him while his other wrapped tightly around your waist. You licked the bottom of his lip causing him to moan in delight. Your arms wrapped around his neck trying to bring the heat from his body closer to you. Both the pain you shared could be felt but right now, Right now it didn't matter. Right now all you wanted was each other. You both broke for air him leaning his forehead on yours. "Would you like to?" You where about to ask if he would like to come in when his lips where back on yours. Fierce and hungry. In a second you where span and slammed into the door him leaning on you this time. Both of you kissing each other like you were the last in people in the world. Like if you did not hurry the other would slip through your grasps.

  
We don't have to talk  
We don't have to dance  
We don't have to smile  
We don't have to make friends  
It's so nice to meet you,  
Let's never meet again  
We don't have to talk  
We don't have to dance [x2]

  
Your hands went up into his hair bringing him closer to you. You felt his tongue on the bottom of your lip and you opened your mouth allowing entrance. The taste of his drink in your mouth. His breath smelt like mint and jack Daniels.. His hand went down your back over your ass and to one of your thighs lifting it up. You obliged by jumping and wrapping your legs around his. He brought his hands under yours. You let go of his hair with one hand moving it to his face as you both fought for dominance. You moved your hand down his neck and shoulder as well as his arm causing him to moan. You pulled out your key for the hotel putting it into the slot. His hand opening the door and walking in. The door was instantly closed and he turned back to kissing you. As his feet walked through the room. Your back hit the hard surface of the Hotel bed and his arms moved to the bed to keep himself up. Your legs still wrapped around his waist. You both broke for air. Breathing heavily the sweat on your for head matching his. His face went down below your chin as he began to kiss your neck slowly and seductivly sucking every inch. Once he got to the spot just below your ear you felt electricity fill your stomach. Your hands grabbed his hair hard as you groaned. Making him groan as well. Your breath uneven.

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah

You're never gonna get it  
I'm a hazard to myself  
I'll break it to you easy  
This is hell, this is hell  
You're looking and whispering  
You think I'm someone else  
This is hell, yes.  
Literal hell.

Both of your plaid shirts where flung to the ground. His shirt was completely off allowing you access to feeling his chest. You both had gone back to kissing as if neither of you could get enough. His hands where on your stomach lifting your tank top up and throwing it to the ground. leaving you only in your bra. This was going to slow for you. Your growled this time using all your might to flip him over. You now on top of him kissing him harder if that was even possible. Within moments you both were only in your undergarments. He rolled you over only for you to do it again. Causing both of you to fight untill you were on the ground. He rolled off of you laughing. You had your arm over your eyes you were laughing so hard. He watched you laugh smiling at how goregeous you looked. If he could have a normal life. He would want to have it with you? Which was weird for him only just meeting you. But he felt like he knew you forever. His hand moved your face to look at him as he leaned in. Kissing you slowly this time. YOu sighed in delight moving a bit closer to him and holding his face as well. The window laid open in your apartment as the red curtains flew a bit in the cool air.

  
We don't have to talk [x2]  
We don't have to dance  
We don't have to talk, talk, talk  
We don't have to dance  
We don't have to talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk  
The sun rose as you woke up looking at the person who had his arms still wrapped around you. You wipped off his face because he looked like he was having a nightere. He sighed falling into your hand. You giggled a bit singing to yourself.  
"We don't have to talk  
We don't have to dance  
We don't have to smile  
We don't have to make friends  
It's so nice to meet you,  
Let's never meet again  
We don't have to talk  
We don't have to dance" He slowly opened his eyes the green of them burning into your very soul. He smirked at you singing as well.  
"We don't have to talk  
We don't have to dance  
We don't have to smile  
We don't have to make friends  
It's so nice to meet you,  
Let's never meet again  
We don't have to talk  
We don't have to dance" He sung. You both laughed a bit as he kissed your forehead.

  
" We don't have to dance We don't have to dance, we don't have to smile we don't have to make friends." Both of you sang. "Its so nice to meet you But I want to meet again." Both of you smiled happily you kissed him lightly one last time before he began looking around for his shirt. He began to leave when you yelled out.  
"DEAN!!" He turned to you as you ran back up to him kissing him one last time. "Will you be my normal?" You asked.  
"You didn't have to ask." He smiled at you kissing you back.


End file.
